Messed Up Love
by MyDogLovesMe
Summary: Lucy Van Pelt and Schroeder are hopelessly in love with each other. Unfortunately, nothing seems to be going their way. Can they figure out a way to be together? Or will it all fall apart? A lot better than it sounds! Rated T, but may be changed to M later on.
1. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my new story. It's a little different from one's before…this one is about Lucy and Schroeder from the Peanuts! Please read!**

 **Takes place when the gang is in their senior year of high school during this time period.**

 **BACKGROUND: In this story, Lucy and Schroeder dated at one point and broke up and this is set some time afterward. They both can't get over each other and this story shows what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Peanuts.**

 **LUCY'S POV**

 **I was already upset that Schroeder went on a date and took Violet dancing the night before. I had Charlie Brown go salsa dancing with me so that I could spy on them. Charlie Brown did some fancy dance move, spun me on the dance floor where Schroeder and Violet were and I actually spun and knocked Violet and I both over and into the sand. The worst part...Schroeder completely ignored the fact that I had fallen as well and he helped Violet up. It was then that I realized that maybe Schroeder honestly just doesn't care about us anymore and is frustrated with whatever the hell it is we actually are. Well, anyways I was jealous and it wasn't like I actually knew that Violet already had a boyfriend so I had nothing to worry about. I thought I did, there was a burning in my chest and honestly the worst feeling ever. I'll never forget the day Schroeder performed Beethoven at Violet's little sister's birthday party, which I thought was Schroeder and Violet's second date, BOY was I wrong! Of course I had to ruin the little girl's birthday party because I let jealousy get the best of me. Schroeder then approached me because I guess he wanted to talk, his words, well you'll see. I don't like where this conversation went.**

"Well, if we're not going to be together, it's only a matter of time before one of us meets someone else."

"You think it's time for us to move on and date other people?"

 **I tried to act like I was okay with this suggestion, I mean how could he not see the pain in my eyes.** _Ha! Some best friend he is! What happened to when he was able to tell when I was lying and that I wasn't just feigning to be hurt and that I actually was hurting?_

"Maybe. Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy."

 **REALLY SCHROEDER? So much for him fighting to want to be with me. I'm so sick of being taken for granted.**

 **I told him,** "I want you to be happy too."

 **END FLASHBACK**

...

 **Honestly, I felt my heart break even more during that conversation. Did he seriously mean that? I mean after EVERYTHING we've been through since we were little kids...I honestly thought we were making progress, I thought he would realize that being separated while he was out performing at different places, it was killing me, that it was so hard being away from him. And that he would realize that I'm in love with him, that he's so important to me and that's the reason that I stayed with him on tour, but I guess not.**

 **I had taken the time to absorb what he was really telling me, it just felt like he was being a coward. He really couldn't just tell me that he wanted to be with me. Why does he have to make everything so difficult? I wish more than anything that he would just be honest with me about his feelings, but no of course not. So, I had taken what Schroeder had suggested to heart, completely heartbroken and devastated by the way, the boy that I love more than anything pretty much denied that I meant anything to him.** _Yeah, yeah I know well he did say,_ _"Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy."_ **right Lucy?** **What you don't realize though is that the second Schroeder suggested that we move on and date other people. I became numb, almost robotic sounding, the worst kind of neutral and unfeeling possible. So even while I was zoned out, I had already put up my guard knowing full well this idiot was going to break my heart again.**

 **I had to pretend that I was okay while I was still at the birthday party, but went home right after and was praying that Schroeder wouldn't come here after his performance of** **Beethoven's** _ **Fur Elise**_ _._ **If the song he was playing made him actually think about me, I honestly could care less because I think it would make the knives stabbing my heart over and over again even worse. It doesn't help that when I get up to my room everything literally reminds me of him. I switched on my Ipod and started playing** _**Taylor Swift's**_ _Teardrops on my Guitar._ **As I listened to the song I began to sing along with it, but it just made my heart break even more. Why me? Why can't Schroeder just get his fucking shit together and be with me? Stupid teenage boys. UGH! As I'm wallowing and wanting to drown myself in the music I hear a knock on the door, I actually locked it because I want to be alone. On the other side I hear a voice,**

"Lucy! Why is the door locked? You never lock the door. Is everything alright? Please, please just open the door."

 **Schroeder sounds broken and like how I'm feeling** _maybe_ **I should let him in? Then I'm interrupted by my conscience,**

 _No Lucy! Don't you dare, that idiot has broken your heart for now the billionth time. I don't care if he's your best friend, does he even genuinely care about your feelings?_

 **I don't know if he does.**

 _Well pretty girl...if you don't know. Don't let him in! He doesn't deserve to be in your presence right now after what he just said to you earlier._

 **Since it hurts to breathe and my heart is of absolute no help right now. I'm**

 **going to listen to you.**

 _You better respond to Schroeder, I can sense that he's getting worried, but be strong_

 _and make him go away for at least now._

...

 **I'm snapped out of my trance when I hear Schroeder pleading. I get up from the chair and walk to the door and put my hand and head against it,**

"Schroeder, please I just need to be alone right now. I don't want to be anywhere near you please just go."

"Lucy, please I'm worried. It took you ten minutes to respond to me. What's going on?"

 **That it's I've had it with him and it's then that I snap and raise my voice which I've never done ever, not to him, not to anyone,**

 **"** I don't care if you're worried! I don't care what YOU want Schroeder! You don't get to be with me or talk to me right now! Got it?" _Wow, this sucks._

"Lucy... I - "

 **I cut him off, I knew what he was going to say, and honestly there's no way that I would ever believe that he is in love with me after suggesting we move on and date other people.**

"Schroeder! Don't you dare, just go! I don't even want to look at you right now."

 **I knew that I was hurting the other half of my heart right now, but honestly I didn't care, truthfully I don't think anyone would blame me. Schroeder and I were connected at the heart of it all, when he felt an emotion I felt the same one and vice-versa. We are supposed to complete each other, but that's definitely not what it feels like at this very moment. I feel like I've lost a part of myself, the best part, my best friend, the one who is supposed to make me happy, who the second he walks into the room my eyes light up with happiness and my smile that sends the message I'm in love with him. That's not what I feel like at all right now. I wait a second, contemplate opening the door, but I can't let him see me like this completely broken with tears streaming down my face. I walk away from the door and back towards the bed, turn back on my IPod continue to sob loudly and not caring if he hears me or anyone else for that matter. Once I'm seated in the chair, I hear the front door close and just like that he's gone. I don't know how we're ever going to get through this.**

 _I hate that I love him._

 **Schroeder's POV**

 **Wow, Lucy just told me to go. It took her ten minutes to respond to me, she locked the door and refused to let me in and she's never done that before. She doesn't want to look or even see me right now. What have I done? I was just upset, I don't know what I was thinking. She wouldn't even let me tell her I'm in love with her and I could sense that she knew I was going to say it, by the tone of her voice and the way she said it when she cut me off. It sounded something like,**

 _Save your breath Schroeder, you're just an asshole. Now leave me alone._

 **I can't believe that I broke her heart again, but she wouldn't even let me try to explain how I was feeling. Then I'm interrupted by my very own Jiminy Cricket,**

 _Good going asshole, you really screwed up this time._

 **Would you shut the fuck up?! I'm not in the mood for this right now.**

 _Oh that's right, poor Schroeder's crying and heartbroken. Whose fault is that Schroeder?_

… _Well...I'm waiting._

 **Ugh, mine.**

 _DING! DING! DING! That is correct. Well, would we have a heartbroken Lucy right now if you had just listened to me when I told you to just swallow your pride and tell Lucy that you love her and want to be with her? That the date with Violet didn't mean anything to you at all._

 **No, I guess we wouldn't.**

 _Well Romeo...you really fucked up! You need to start using your head more and think before you speak. You do realize that now that you've basically told Ally you don't love her, care about her, and whatever other moronic thing I was subjected to listen to. Now, she's going to try to move on and how do you think you will feel when she meets a guy?_

 **I really do love Lucy, she probably just thinks I was going to say it just for the sake of saying it and so we could makeup. Oh God, what am I going to do if Lucy meets a guy soon?**

 _By the way, I'll bet he'll even treat her better than you._

 **Whose side are you on?**

 _Schroeder, even I am sick of your shit. You're on your own. Until you come up with an idea to get your dream-girl back. YOU'RE FUCKED!_

 **Damn.**

 **...**

 **Just like that Schroeder is now all alone and on his own, he gets in his car and continues to cry not caring if his friends see him totally broken. Lucy,** _ **his**_ **Lucy… it feels like everything is just so fucked up and even though they're not together…this hurts him so much that it might as well have been a breakup. Schroeder screams with his windows up in frustration and continues to cry. He's close to losing her forever. What the blonde music prodigy doesn't know is that the beautiful dark-haired girl decided to walk over to the window in the hopes of not seeing his car or him in it. Unfortunately, fate is not on either of their sides today. Schroeder has to figure out a way to get Lucy back before it's too late, but with his luck and his conscience not willing to help he knows that he's screwed.**

 **Thanks! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. This was just kinda the beginning. It's gonna get really good!**


	2. Can I Move On?

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2!**

 **I don't own the Peanuts.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **High school has been a busy time for me you could say. Since Schroeder is such a popular musician at the school and me being his best friend, I've been able to help him with getting gigs all over the town. The music director at the school asked me to meet with him and help a new student who also happens to be a musician. I quickly got to school early to meet with Mr. Ramone and the student, Shermy. So, in walks handsome Shermy, my boyfriend now, but I'll get to that later. I walk in through the double doors to meet with Mr. Ramone and this unknown musician.**

"Mr. Ramone! I'm ready for our meeting."

 **I'm lost in my thoughts because I'm speechless. I look to see who is sitting next to Mr. Ramone at the huge oval table in the conference room and this musician happens to be a guy, not just any guy…one that is surprisingly and insanely hot.** _Wow, this is the first time I've been attracted to anyone since all of this drama with Schroeder._

"Lucy. Thank you for coming. Let me get to the point. This is Shermy and I want you to do a duet with him." **Okay this surprised me because I didn't know he was a singer, which is fine because I love singing and I'm actually pretty good at it.**

 **Shermy gets up from his chair to greet me,**

"Hello Lucy. You're awfully beautiful and Mr. Ramone told me that you are incredibly talented as well." **He says kissing my hand. I start to blush because he seems really sweet.**

 _But he's not Schroeder…_

 _ **Will you shut up!**_

 _No Lucy, you're heartbroken right now. You're still trying to get over Schroeder._

 **That's my point, maybe Shermy can help me get over Schroeder.**

 _Alright, I'm out of here. Just stay focused on the meeting and don't act like a total space cadet._

...

"Hi Shermy. I'm Lucy, Lucy Van Pelt. It's really nice to meet you too."

 **Mr. Ramone observes Shermy and I getting along nicely and suggests that we go work on our music together. We say goodbye to him and tell him that we'll be in touch with him as soon as we're close to having made progress with the song.**

 **Scene Change**

 **Of course we ended up going to the music room. I know that this seems weird because this place is supposed to be special to Schroeder and I. However, I push my feelings aside because Shermy and I need our privacy and I feel safe here.**

"Wow! Lucy this place looks wicked nice. How about we get started?" **Shermy walks over to the piano and sits down on the bench.**

 _My heart stopped._ **I think Linus is the only other person than Schroeder and I who have actually sat on this piano bench, even Sally and Charlie Brown have never sat on this piano bench.** _Oh my God._

Lucy snap out it, this is your chance to get over Schroeder. Now, take it.

 **I walk over to the piano bench and see that Shermy is sitting where I usually sit on the bench and that means I'll be forced to sit in Schroeder's. Wow, this is crazy. I sit down, it's taking all of my strength not to cry.**

"Alright Shermy, so let me walk you through this. I've only ever worked with….pianists…I've written songs before, but just on my own. I normally write about my feelings. Since we're going to be doing a duet and just getting to know each other I think the song should be about friendship or having a shoulder to lean on and should be upbeat. What do you think?"

 **Shermy gives me a heart melting smile.** _Wait did I just say that?_ **He turns me to look at him in the eyes, whoa this feels like deja-vu.**

"Lucy, upbeat sounds great. Now I know we just met, but I just have to say I think you're beautiful and want to get to know you. So, will you join me for dinner?"

 **Shocked. He's just so forward, but yet a real gentleman.**

 _Remember what I told you._

 **Ugh, not you again. Listen. I am going to handle this the way I see fit.**

"Are you asking me out on a date?" **I say hesitantly, but Shermy takes my hands. It feels weird but my heart rate starts to increase.**

"Not if you don't want it to be. I'll be the perfect gentleman. I promise. Someone needs to show you how a girl should be treated. I want to be that guy for you."

 **I blush,** "Sure Shermy. But it's not a date okay? I'm just not. It's just- well... it's complicated…."

 **Shermy genuinely smiles,** "No pressure. Now, let's at least come up with the melody on the piano and then after dinner, maybe tomorrow we can put lyrics to them?"

 **Once I agreed to go to dinner with Shermy, he held out his hand to help me up. I just couldn't be myself. I ruined our dinner and it was just so weird. I felt weird. I mean this "date" was even worse than the horrible first date I had with Schroeder. I don't even want to go into the details, but I mean it was a total disaster and I completely embarrassed myself. Once Shermy dropped me at home, I told him that I would see him tomorrow. I was going to get out of his pickup truck when he gently put his hand on my arm.**

"Lucy. I don't know who broke your heart, but I can tell how you acted at dinner isn't how you really are. Is everything alright?"

 **Aw, it's really sweet that he cares and is worried about me. I've known him a very short amount of time, but he seems genuine and we just click.**

 **Kind of like...**

 _Don't say it._

 _ **Fine. I won't but it just...hurts.**_

 _I know Lucy, but we're working on that right? Making some progress because at least you find another guy insanely hot? He's actually really sweet too. His mother obviously raised him right._

"I'm really sorry Shermy. I told you that it was complicated and it is."

 **Shermy just nods his head while sitting in the drivers seat of his pickup truck.**

" I understand. I just want you to know that I promise I won't judge you. I'll be around if you need me. I'll even be your shoulder to cry on."

 **Shermy opens the door and gets out of the red pickup to walk over to my side,**

"Let me help you out."

 **Ugh this still feels weird.**

 **I give him a sad smile and softly respond,** "Thank you Shermy. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. How does noon sound to you?"

 **Shermy clearly feels bad for me and that's not exactly what I wanted. I don't want to look pathetic.**

 _Lucy, were you completely checked out mentally. Shermy just said that he's not judging you at all. So try to believe him. Please, do this for you._

"I'll be here at noon. See you then, goodnight Lucy."

 **I hugged Shermy goodbye and headed for my door I hear Shermy turn the key in his ignition of the truck and I hear him pull away. I run through the front doors and up the stairs to my room. As soon as I reach my room, I shut the doors and just start crying again. I am so overwhelmed and I just really miss Schroeder. Shermy is so sweet and I can't help but feel like I'm going to screw this up because I still have feelings for Schroeder.**

 **...**

 **Next Day**

 **Shermy shows up to start writing the lyrics to our duet on time.** _**Wow, he's nothing like Schroeder. Schroeder was always late to rehearsals.**_

 _Stop comparing him to Schroeder._

 **But-**

 _No, just stop. Give the poor guy a chance Lucy. I'm tired of seeing you heartbroken. Its been months and it's time for you to try to move on. Who's to say that once you're with someone else, Schroeder won't find another girl?_

 **I don't want Schroeder to find another girl. I let a tear well up in my eye.**

 _Well Juliet, you need to recognize that Schroeder doesn't deserve you and maybe Shermy actually does._

...

 **So while Shermy and I are once again sitting at the piano,** _ **yes it's still weird,**_ **but thanks to my conscience I'm starting to feel more at ease. Before I know it, I find myself laughing and actually bonding with him. Our love for music although our tastes on completely opposite sides of the spectrum I try to stay optimistic. Once I open myself a little more, I find myself attracted to and wanting to move on and with Shermy. He's cute, sweet and just he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I know we can't date while we work together, but we can be friends and maybe a little more right?** _Right._ **Shermy and I find Mr. Ramone and tell him that we've finished the duet. He tells us that he's booked us a gig and that we're to perform at our high schools' homecoming assembly together. It's now the day of the performance and I'm so excited for this performance. It's kind of weird that this gig isn't for Schroeder, but this is what Mr. Ramone wanted. Oh, Shermy asked me to be his girlfriend. I haven't answered him yet and I want to see how this performance goes. The music starts I see Schroeder standing right in front with Charlie Brown and Linus and Sally and the rest of the gang waiting anxiously for the performance. Honestly things have been really weird between us and he's been acting awkward and jealous.**

 _ **Oh Shit.**_

 _Don't worry about Schroeder now Lucy. His actions have consequences just get through the performance and we'll see what happens after okay?_

 _..._

Me and You - **Lucy,** _Shermy_ \- _**both**_

 **Never known anyone like you before**

 **Someone who can make me smile**

 **When I'm falling down on the floor**

 _I've Never laughed so hard till I met you_

 _Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_

 **It's okay to be me next to you**

 _It feels good to be one of the two just like glue_

 _ **Me and you**_ _ooh ooh_

 _ **So glad I got a guy like you**_

 _ **Me and you**_ _ooh ooh_

 _ **Always got each other's back we do**_

 _ **Cause everything's a little bit better**_

 _ **When you and I stick together**_ _ **stuck on you ooh ooh**_

 _ **Me and you**_ _ooh ooh_

 **If you need a shoulder you've got mine**

 **If you're ever in a pinch you know I'd give you my very last dime**

 **Two peas in a pod are me and you**

 _In perfect harmony we're bobbing our heads to the groove_

 **It's okay to be me next to you**

 _It feels good to be one of the two just like glue_

 _ **Me and you ooh ooh**_

 _ **So glad I got a guy like you**_

 _ **Me and you ooh ooh**_

 _ **Always got each other's back we do**_

 _ **Cause everything's a little bit better**_

 _ **When you and I stick together stuck on you ooh ooh**_

 _ **Me and you ooh ooh**_

 **You always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me**

 **I always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in you too**

 _Always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me_

 **I always got a friend, always got a friend, that's the way it's gonna be**

 _ **Me and you ooh ooh**_

 _ **So glad I got a guy like you**_

 _ **Me and you ooh ooh**_

 _ **Always got each other's back we do**_

 _ **Cause everything's a little bit better**_

 _ **When you and I stick together stuck on you ooh ooh**_

 _ **Me and you**_

 _ **Me and you**_

 _ **Me and you ooh ooh**_

 _ **Oh yeah**_

 _ **Me and you ooh ooh**_

 _ **Always got a friend in you**_

 _ **Cause everything's a little bit better**_

 _ **When you and I stick together stuck on you ooh ooh**_

 _ **Me and you**_

 _ **You**_

 **Singing with Shermy felt really great and it was so nice to have feelings for someone other than Schroeder. He was so sweet and the way that he spun me around and held me kinda close on stage. Just wow. Well, I hugged him obviously once we finished. He went off to talk to Mr. Ramone, then Schroeder approached me.**

 _Remember what I told you Lucy. Schroeder doesn't deserve you. Don't give in._

 **He looks nervous I wonder what's up.**

 _It doesn't matter. You're so crushing on Shermy. So no matter what Schroeder has to say, you need a fresh start and a sweet guy like Shermy. You're Lucy Van Pelt. You don't give in._

 **Schroeder stutters at first,**

"Oh h-hey Lucy! That was a great performance. I'm really proud of you." **I guess he's tongue-tied.**

"I really need to talk to you." **We both say at the same time.**

"Okay, you go first." **I tell Schroeder.**

"No, you go first." **he insists.**

"Okay…well…I just wanted to let you know that Shermy and I aren't going to be working together anymore."

"Really!" **Hmmmm he seems a little too excited about this and he let out a small smile, now I need to focus on what my conscience said. Oh right.**

"Schroeder, We're not going to be working together anymore because he just asked me to be his girlfriend. And I- I said Yes."

 **That's when I saw Schroeder's face turn sad. He turns around and mumbles something but I still hear it,**

"Damn…I should've went first."

 **Schroeder says sadly, a part of me felt bad so I gave him a hug. When he hugged me, something felt different, it felt like something was wrong with him, like he was trying to just hold onto me, but I just tried to ignore it. I did notice that while I was on stage and singing with Shermy that when he twirled me and we were having a blast that Schroeder looked almost** _ **pained?**_

 _Oh well Lucy, Schroeder had multiple opportunities to get you back. Do you ever feel like you're Schroeder's second choice always and that you're the one who's always chasing after him ever since you were little kids? Do you honestly believe that he wanted to get back together?_

 **I don't know. I really hate that I'm in love with him. I just want to move on already. Schroeder has always acted like I don't matter to him. Like I'm some annoyance and that he really doesn't care about me. I'm tired of feeling like I'm Schroeder's second choice. I'm just so happy I get to be with Shermy.**

 _Do you think that you're Shermy's first choice?_

 **Yes, I know that I am. I can see it in the way he looks at me and the way he talks to me.**

 _Finally! I'm proud of you, Lucy._

 _ **But what about my relationship with Schroeder? What's going to happen with that?**_

 _How about we take it one day at a time and one step at a time?_

 **Thanks for reading! I'm gonna try and post a bunch of chapters within the next few days. I already have a bunch written out. I'm really excited for this story!**


	3. Heart On My Sleeve

_**Here's chapter 3!**_ __ _ **I have a bunch of chapters already written out so I will try and post them ASAP!**_

 _ **Don't worry this story will come together, but I plan on making it a long one so bare with me! There's a lot that needs to happen first.**_

 _ **I don't own the Peanuts.**_

 **Schroeder's POV**

 **After I left Lucy the night of the performance and her duet with Shermy of** _Me and You_ **, I was so beside myself that I just didn't know what to do anymore. I went home and into my room and started pounding out notes on my piano. Yeah, maybe this will help? It's worth a shot right? Trying to get advice from my conscience and hoping that it makes an appearance.**

 **I need to clear my head. Please let this work.**

 _Schroeder, shouldn't you be working on a plan to win Lucy back._

 _ **Um..Didn't you tell me that I was on my own?**_

 _Shut the fuck up, you ungrateful dick. I'm trying to help. What are you going to do? Are you really going to give Lucy up that easily?_

 _ **What I really want to do is knock Shermy the fuck out. Did you see the way that he was looking at her during the duet. It just -**_

 _Broke you? Yeah I know. All of this could have been prevented._

 _ **I should've went first...**_

 _Alright, how about you bang out some angry notes on the keys for a couple of hours and see if that clears your head?_

 _ **Well, that's what I was doing until you interrupted me mid-note.**_

 _Smart-ass. That attitude is never going to get your girl back._

 **I went back to hitting the keys, trying to get any aggression out that I was feeling. Every time I hit the keys especially hard, I just kept seeing that** _ **perfect gentlemen's**_ **face as Lucy put it and played harder.**

 _God, how the fuck am I supposed to hate a guy that seems so nice and genuinely cares about Lucy_ **? I should be with Lucy, not Shermy. I love Lucy, not Shermy. What the fuck have I done? I've really fucked up bad this time. I don't know how to fix this and now that Lucy and Shermy are together. I'll bet that she'll be spending the majority of her time with him. I may be losing the love of my life, but I am also losing the better part of me…**

 **Hey a conscience, I really need your help.**

 _Are you feeling any better?_

 **No. I'm going to fucking lose her I just know it. When she hugged me earlier something just felt off and it felt like she only hugged me because she felt obligated and not because she wanted to.**

 _Your suspicions might be correct, but you'll never know unless you ask her yourself._

 _ **Wait. Are you actually being nice to me?**_

 _Listen. I think that you should try to go and talk to Ally before things get even more uncomfortable with you guys._

 _ **But-**_

 _Schroeder! Will you just fucking listen to me for once?! God._

 **Wow, I really need to talk to Lucy. No, I need to see Lucy. I have no idea what I'm going to say when I see her, but I guess I'll just wing it.**

 _Um hello. Brain here. You not thinking things through is the reason that we're in this mess in the first place._

 _ **I pretend to ignore what my conscience is telling me.**_

 _ **Scene Change**_

 _ **After sulking for an hour or so I decided to head over to the high school. I pulled up and parked the car in the lot, see that the lights in the rehearsal room are on. Maybe Lucy's in there writing a song? She feels safe in the music room; that much I am sure of. I get out of the car and walk through the door and head towards the music room and see that the door is opened. Once I reach the end of the hallway and stand in the doorway what I see nearly kills me.**_

 _ **Shermy.**_

 _ **He's in the music room with my Lucy. He's sitting with her on the piano bench, not only that, but he's sitting in my spot at the piano, which is to Lucy's right. Is that tool trying to replace me? I thought that sitting at the piano and on that bench was special and just for us. I know that other people have used that piano, but I always thought it was a special place for Lucy and I. Shermy, Shermy is clearly my competition.**_

 _She's not your Lucy anymore Schroeder. She's Shermy's girlfriend now._

 _ **Seriously I get it. I suck, but can you just help me. I feel like I'm being stabbed repeatedly over and over again in the chest.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I decide to watch from the door and hope that they won't notice me, not just yet at least. Shermy turns to face Lucy and she turns her body as well to face him. He's looking into her eyes and then he touches her cheek. Oh my God, Shermy has his hands on my girl. She looks down sheepishly and blushes. I can feel the anger and jealousy build inside of me. I used to be able to make her blush like that.**_

 _She's not your girl Schroeder. You fucked up remember? Lucy got sick of feeling like she was always the one chasing you and she got tired of waiting for...tomorrow that never came because you're too much of a tool to get your act together. You know you called Shermy a tool, but really you're the tool here._

 _ **Wow, thanks for being on my side.**_

 _Right now bro, sorry but I'm just not. I'm Team Shucy if that's what their ship name is. You heard the crowd in the auditorium earlier even they thought that Shermy and Lucy looked sweet together._

 _ **God damn it! Will you stop?**_

 _NO. Schroeder. I'm tired of babying you. Wake the fuck up. This is reality. Shermy is with Lucy now, he's more of a man than you will ever be._

 _ **NO! That's not true.**_

 _Alright, then prove it. Romeo get your girl back from Paris. If you fail, I'm going to enlist Charlie Brown's help or in this case your Mercutio._

 _..._

 **I snap out of that argument with my conscience and see Shermy gazing into Lucy's eyes.** _ **Lucy's perfect green eyes**_. **This seriously enrages me more than I thought possible, I was right this feeling is a million times worse than how I felt when other guys flirted with her. I see Shermy's face inch closer to Lucy's and I have to put a stop to this. He's going to fucking kiss her if I don't and I will** _ **NOT**_ **let that happen. I clear my throat loudly to make my presence known,**

"Eh hem! Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I really need to talk to Lucy."

"Schroeder, we just said goodbye to you a few hours ago. What is it? **" Lucy questions knowing I have something important to say or I wouldn't be here.**

"Excuse me for a moment Shermy **." Shermy just nods and shrugs, but gets up from the piano bench and I exhale a huge sigh of relief that he's no longer sitting in my spot.**

"Schroeder, can I speak to you out in the hall privately for a minute?" **She literally yanks me out of the music room**. _Shit, I must have embarrassed her._

"What is it Schroeder?" **Her eyes search mine for an answer.**

"I need to speak to you privately. Can you just send Shermy home now and tell him you'll see him tomorrow?" **I'm pleading with her.**

"Fine. I'll tell him that you need someone to rehearse with."

"But Lucy it's already midnight." **I whine.**

"Schroeder. Just don't even right now." **She turns around and walks back in the music room.** _Wow, Lucy annoyed is kind of hot; too bad her boyfriend is here._

"Hey Shermy. Can you please come here?"

 **Lucy calls out to him sweetly to come meet us just outside the music room doors. He complies with her wishes. Of course because he's** _Mr. Perfect._

"Yes sweetheart?" **Shermy replies sweetly to Lucy.**

 **Barf.**

 _Oh right Schroeder because you haven't ever acted like a lovesick puppy before. Remember Violet? You acted like a complete idiot around her._

 _ **I'm snapped out of my thoughts and brought back to reality when I hear Lucy speak,**_

"Schroeder and I need to work on his next piano recital right now. We normally do this alone. We can't have any distractions. And you handsome…are a distraction for me." _**Lucy winks at Shermy and he just smiles and I'm the tool?**_

 _Again, you acted the same exact way around Violet. So, don't judge Shermy and don't act like a jerk._

"Alright darling. Well, I'll let you guys get to work. Goodnight Schroeder."

 _ **He reaches out to shake my hand and I accept, although I really only did it for Lucy's sake. Man, even his handshake is strong. Shermy kisses Lucy's hand and she blushes. I can feel my jealousy again. Those cheeks only used to turn crimson for me, but they aren't crimson they're only pink so maybe I still have a shot. Shermy walks out of the school and starts his pickup truck and drives away.**_

 _ **Scene Change**_

 _ **Once Shermy is nowhere in sight, Lucy drags me back into the music room. She walks over behind one of the chairs and stands with her arms crossed against her chest. She glares at me with her typical Lucy look that she's had ever since she was a little kid. I mentally smile. Some things never change.**_

"Schroeder, are you going to tell me what that was about? Why are

you really here?"

"Lucy. I- " **She cuts me off, she's really mad.**

"You what Schroeder!?" **God damn it, we're going to get into another fight.**

"You do realize that I just sent my boyfriend home because you needed to talk to me…So TALK!'

" I would if you'd let me get a word in edgewise," **I reply getting annoyed.**

"What do you want Schroeder? You know before you came in Shermy was just about to -"

 **I got angry all of the sudden really angry,**

" I know what Shermy was going to do Lucy! Do you think I am an idiot? I'm fully aware that he was going to kiss you. DID YOU HAVE TO BE SITTING AT THE PIANO WITH HIM?"

 **Lucy is taken aback by the ferocity in my tone, she seems apologetic for about a half a second and then she goes back to being her typical mad-Lucy-self,**

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE HAPPY SCHROEDER? I've always supported you. You've always acted like such a JERK towards me! Ever since we were kids all you've done is shoot me down time after time again! And yet I still came crawling back to you and now I'm done. And then you finally decided to give me a chance and you kissed me. You actually kissed me Schroeder. And I was so happy…but then you decided you couldn't handle me as your girlfriend so you said we should just be friends and move on. YOU SAID THAT, SCHROEDER! And that's exactly what I'm doing. Can't you see that I'm always the one who's chasing after YOU?!"

"No, you're not!"

 **I scream back at her. She turns away from me. I walk so I'm standing right behind her and try to turn her to face me, but she's resisting. I go to wrap my arms from behind her to calm her down, and she swats my hands away.** _ **This really sucks. She finally turns to me,**_

"Don't touch me, Schroeder! You can't try to calm me down just by wrapping your arms around me from behind. That's not going to work. Now where was I? Yes, I've ALWAYS been the one pining after you. I'm your best friend. You're supposed to want me to be happy, but no of course not. There have been so many guys who have actually shown interest in me, they made me feel important and like I mattered, but I couldn't be with any of them because none of them were you! I've met you at this very piano so many times you didn't even have the courage to kiss me. So, Schroeder. Tell me. What. Do. You. Want?"

 _It's now or never Romeo, just tell her._

"Lucy, I want you. I lo- "

"Don't Schroeder. Don't say it."

"Lucy...please baby."

 **I do the most insane thing possible at this moment. I tilt her chin up so she's forced to look at me and to see the sincerity in my eyes. I connect my lips with hers, try to convey what I've been trying to say. I love her. I'm trying to tell her in this one kiss that I'm in love with her, and I want her to be mine. She kisses me back until she realizes what she's doing,**

"I'm not your baby Schroeder."

 **She slaps me really hard. I can't say I'm surprised. She's Lucy and she's known to get pretty violent when she's mad. I put my hand to my cheek and it hurts but it hurts way worse not knowing if she even realizes why I just kissed her and if she even got the message. She's even angrier now then she was before,**

"I'm with Shermy. I don't even know if I want to be friends with you anymore. Or if I can."

 **My voice feels hoarse, we've been fighting and arguing for so long now, and I'm just completely drained. Lucy turns to run out, and I catch her arm,**

"Lucy, you mean everything to me. Please can't you see how much this is hurting?"

"Who? Me or You Schroeder? Because you kissed me and I just cheated on my sweet boyfriend. I'm so sick of this drama Schroeder. I've had enough of it to last me a lifetime."

 **Ouch, that really hurt**. "Please, please believe me. I can't lose you. You're everything to me. I need you. I - **" She cuts me off again.** Ugh.

" I can't Schroeder, I don't know if I ever will. Now let me go." **Lucy pleads as tears roll down her cheeks and she wriggles out of my grip and runs out of the music room and out of the school. I call after and run after her but it's no use**. **I bang my head against the wall in the music room and allow my body to just slide down the floor with my hands on my head and ready to rip my hair out, as I continue to pull it a million different ways.**

 **And that's when I realize...**

 _She's gone. I just lost everything._

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please rate and review**_ __ _ **Chapter 4 will come out soon!**_


	4. Haunted By You

**Hey friends! Here's chapter 4** **I'm on a roll as far as getting these chapters out haha**

 **There's a song in this chapter and I recommend listening to it, it'll help you get the message!**

 **I don't own the Peanuts or Kelly Clarkson's song.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **I can't believe that Schroeder just kissed me, I swear to God if he tries to tell me again what I refuse to hear him or let him say. I am going to completely lose my mind. I can't believe I let him kiss me. What was I thinking!?**

 _Lucy, don't be so hard on yourself. Did you really think that Schroeder would have the balls to actually kiss you?_

 _ **Honestly, no. But now what am I going to do? I can't tell Shermy we just started dating. This is so unfair. Why does Schroeder always have to ruin everything?**_

 _Because he..._

 _ **No, don't you start too. I don't want to hear it.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I finally just got home, walk through the front door of my house and run upstairs to my room and slam the door shut. I'm the only one home because my parents had to go to some business trip in Tennessee and Linus and Rerun are over at their friends' houses.**_

 _ **I run over to my bed. Yes, I'm crying. Wait. I need my guitar. I grab my mini piano really quick, go sit on my bed putting my back against the headboard with my piano in my lap. Well it used to be Schroeder's when we were kids, but he gave it to me. I start playing it harshly to get out my frustration.**_ _Yes, piano. Remember Schroeder taught me how to play the piano._ _ **I'm so angry, no not angry livid with Schroeder that I start to scribble in my notebook. I let out a shriek in frustration and I don't care who hears me. I turn back to my notebook and start writing just all of my feelings down.**_

 _Livid. Heart Broken. Pain. Annoyance. Frustration. And the list goes on._

 _ **Hmm, maybe this will help. That selfish fucking bastard.**_

 _Let it out Lucy. Use your writing as an outlet for the pain you're feeling right now. Go right ahead._

 _ **When I started writing only one guy came to mind and it certainly wasn't my boyfriend.**_

 _ **Schroeder's POV**_

 _ **I just couldn't handle the fight that we just had and knew exactly where Lucy was headed...home. So, even against my better judgment I drove to Lucy's and parked his car. He heard the sound of a piano and looked up to the second floor of Lucy's home and saw that her bedroom light was on.**_

 _Schroeder. What are you doing? Lucy needs space and you're not giving her any. Were you even listening when she said that she doesn't know if she can even be friends with you anymore?_

 _ **Look. I just need to hear her voice alright. I love her. This is killing me.**_

 _Suit yourself Romeo. Please don't do anything stupid._

 _ **But I did. I got out of my car and walked to the tall oak tree that if I climbed it I could reach Lucy's bedroom. I've done it so many times before ever since we were kids.**_

 _Don't even think about it._

 _ **Fine.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Then, I saw Lucy's window open. Shit. I have to hide, pray that she doesn't see me. She opens the window, I can tell by the sigh that she lets out she's crying once more because of me. She walks away from the window. I'm guessing she goes back to her bed, puts the piano in her lap and picks up her notebook but we'll find out soon. I guess.**

 **I was right. Lucy starts playing the little toy piano, the one that I taught her how to play. Everything's going to be alright.**

 _I don't think so Romeo. She's starting to sing now, just listen to the lyrics._

 **Alright, you don't have to tell me twice.**

 **(A/N: Schroeder's thoughts are in bold. Lucy's will be in** _ **bold italic**_ **. Their conscience's other than the song lyrics will be italicized.)**

 _ **"Haunted"**_

 _Louder, louder_

 _The voices in my head_

 _Whispers taunting_

 _All the things you said_

 _Faster the days go by and I'm still_

 _Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

 _Time_

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _You held my hand, you held me tight_

 _Now you're gone_

 _And I'm still crying_

 _Shocked, broken_

 _I'm dying inside_

 _ **I let tears just continue to fall from my eyes not caring that they will blur my vision. I don't want to see anything right now honestly, when I look up. And I see exactly what I don't want to see. A picture frame with a picture of Schroeder and I from when we dated before. In the picture he's standing behind me, wrapping me in a hug and kissing me on the cheek. I remember feeling like I was on cloud-nine; I could do anything as long as we were together and thought that we were that much closer to actually getting back together.**_ _ **Ha!**_ _ **I get up, grab the picture frame off my dresser and throw it against the wall, glass shattering everywhere and I could care less.**_

 _ **Schroeder. I seriously hate that I love him.**_

… _ **Well are you going to scream at me for throwing a picture frame against the wall?**_

 _No, because I know how much pain you're really in. You try to keep it all inside, but you can't do that anymore. You can't act like you are alright when you're really not._

 _ **You're right. Thank God I still have my inner psychiatrist in me. I really need to try to actually move on. It's just...**_

 _I know baby girl, but it'll all get better in time. I know that you love Schroeder, trust me I can feel the pain and I know it's killing you. You have Shermy now. Please. Please try and at least give it your best with Shermy. Maybe he's the right guy for right now?_

 _ **Here's to hoping.**_

 _Tell me what you need. I'll help you in any way I can. I promise._

 _ **Well...can you help me tap even deeper into my anger?**_

 _I don't think that it will help, but your wish is my command._

 _ **Just like that the chorus to my new song came to me.**_

 _Where are you?_

 _I need you_

 _Don't leave me here on my own_

 _Speak to me_

 _Be near me_

 _I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

 _Shadows linger_

 _Only to my eye_

 _I see you, I feel you_

 _Don't leave my side_

 _It's not fair_

 _Just when I found my world_

 _They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

 _ **I'm so much better off without Schroeder.**_

 _Do you really mean that?_

 _ **Yes…No…I don't know.**_

 _Aright, let's move on to the next verse._

 _I miss you, you hurt me_

 _You left with a smile_

 _Mistaken, your sadness_

 _Was hiding inside_

 _Now all that's left_

 _Are the pieces to find_

 _The mystery you kept_

 _The soul behind a guise_

 _Where are you_

 _I need you_

 _Don't leave me here on my own_

 _Speak to me_

 _Be near me_

 _I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

 **Schroeder's POV**

 **Lucy's voice sounds so rough but beautiful.** _Fuck. I really hurt her this much?_ **The lyrics seem to suggest it. I feel my chest tighten, and the pain I feel is indescribable.** _She can't survive?_ **She can't actually mean this can she? I can't believe this. I broke Lucy Van Pelt. Lucy finishes that verse and she starts to sob and is absolutely hysterical. She's crying so loudly that I can hear and feel her pain,** _ **yes even standing beneath her bedroom window and out of sight.**_ **I just want to comfort her, but I can't. This is all my fault.** _ **I'm so sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry.**_ **Maybe there's still hope? She obviously hasn't finished the song yet.**

 _For your sake, I hope that the lyrics suggest hope. Now focus and listen to the lyrics Lucy's singing. You need to hear this even if you don't want to. It's time to do right by Lucy for once._

 **I continue to listen as my conscience keeps forcing me to do so.**

 _Why did you go?_

 _All these questions run through my mind_

 _I wish I couldn't feel at all_

 _Let me be numb_

 _I'm starting to fall_

 **Fuck. I want her to be happy. Didn't I make her happy? Wasn't I enough?**

 _You were making her happy Schroeder, until you went and fucked everything up because once again you didn't listen to me. You know your brain. You used the emotions you were feeling and look where that got you._

 **Heartbroken.**

 _You don't think that's what Lucy's feeling right now? Or has felt for the last 12 years? Stop being a selfish dick and listen really listen to the chorus._

 _Where are you?_

 _I need you_

 _Don't leave me here on my own_

 _Speak to me_

 _Be near me_

 _I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

 _Where are you?_

 _Where are you?_

 _You were smiling_

 _ **...**_

 **Lucy finishes the song and I've had enough. I have tears streaming down my face, now I'm not a crier but with Lucy I just can't explain it. She's special, she's my muse, and to hear Lucy, whom I believe with my whole heart is my soul mate, my** _here comes forever girl_ **. I feel like my heart has just been ripped out of my chest. There's no way that Lucy wrote that song about Shermy, not after what happened earlier. It's just…I can't do this anymore. I grab my keys and run over to my red mustang, fling the drivers door open. Slam it shut, and then start the car. I slam my head against the steering wheel, end up hitting the horn so loud that it beeps. Fuck! I hope that Lucy didn't hear that.**

 **...**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Wow Lucy, this song is amazing._

 _ **Did you hear that?**_

 _Hear what?_

 _ **Oh. I thought I heard a car door slam loudly.**_

 _Well...go over to the window and find out._

 _ **I walk over to the window, look out and I see that Schroeder's car is parked right across the street and he's in it. Damn, he wasn't supposed to hear that. I look down from my window to his drivers seat with mascara running down my face. We make eye contact, he looks broken and startled. Did he really expect me to not look when a car door slammed? Great, he's probably about to speed away too now that I've seen him. Typical.**_

 **Schroeder's POV**

 **I realize that I need to get out of there quick and hope that Lucy won't see my car. Too late. I look up, I see mascara marks all down Lucy's face. I need to get out of here, my tires screech as I speed down her street on my way back home. I'm half way there when I'm stopped at the light and decide to text her. I have to get Lucy back.**

 **To Lucy from Schroeder: 3:00 a.m.**

 **I love -**

 **I'm about to hit send and then everything goes black…**

 **CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon! Please review!**


	5. I Can't Live Without You

**Hi!** **Here's chapter 4!**

 **I don't own the Peanuts.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **I slowly walk back over to my bed, put my head back against the bed board. I put my mini piano on the ground, grab my laptop at the end of my bed, open up my iTunes playlist. Who can I listen to that maybe will calm me down?**

 _Taylor Swift_

 **I listen to the voice in my head, pull up her album and put in on shuffle and the song that plays,**

 _Long handwritten note deep in your pocket_

 _Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late_

 _I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket_

 _Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait_

 _We had a beautiful magic love there_

 _What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

 _In dreams I meet you in warm conversation_

 _We both wake in lonely beds in different cities_

 _And time is taking its sweet time erasing you_

 _And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me_

 _'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there_

 _What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

 **These lyrics just really get to me and make me super emotional, but I don't think that the lyrics are the only thing getting to me. I'm worried about Schroeder. Suddenly there's a twist in my heart that tells me that something's wrong. Damn, my phone is on the other side of the room. Maybe I should text or try calling him? I decide to wait until the song's over so then if and when he answers he won't hear any music in the background.**

 _Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_

 _Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

 _Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?_

 _Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back_

 _A beautiful magic love there_

 _What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful_

 _What we had – a beautiful magic love there_

 _What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

 _We had a beautiful magic love there_

 _What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

 **The song ends and then my phone goes off, it's playing** _ **Arctic Monkey's Do I Wanna Know?**_ **which is what I have set specifically just for Schroeder.** _"Crawling back to you."_ **I'm with Shermy now, so maybe I should change that. I accept the call and just start talking,**

"Schroeder! What were you thinking speeding away like that -?"

"Is this Miss Lucy Van Pelt?" _Whoa. That's definitely not Schroeder's voice._

"Wait, you're not Schroeder. Who is this?"

"This is Officer Rhodes. Lucy, I'm sorry but Schroeder's been in a terrible accident." **I think my heart just skipped a beat.**

"Where is he? Is he at the hospital?!" **I can hear the panic rise in my voice.**

"What happened?" **It's like I had lost my voice. "** Did you call his parents? Do they know? Oh My God, I need answers!"

"Miss Van Pelt, yes we called his parents. There's a reason why I'm calling you. You see Schroeder's in pretty bad shape, we found his cell phone underneath the passenger's seat. He was…well…miss, he was in the middle of texting you, but he didn't send it. I'll explain more when you get to the hospital, but even when he was out of it and as the EMT's got him out from being pinned inside the car, put him on the stretcher. It was clear that he was trying to say something. He said your name three times: Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. I saw a heart next to your name when I saw the..uh… text he was about to send.. I knew that you were the one that I needed to call. And that you'll - "

 **I dropped the phone, it accidentally hung up. I grabbed my car keys and try to get myself together.**

 **My best friend is in the hospital. The boy I love is in the hospital, this is all my fault. I have to get there. Schroeder's in bad shape. What if, he doesn't make it?**

 **As I drive to the hospital, I feel like I am racing against time. Oh God, what if he slips into a coma before I get there. I'm coming Schroeder. Please just hold on.**

 _Now, I know that you want to get to Schroeder. But you need to slow down. I really don't want you to end up in a car accident too._

 **Listen. I need to get to Schroeder. I'm going to get to Schroeder. I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now. Tell you what I'll slow down a little bit.**

 _I know that the officer told you to go to the hospital, but you're not family. What if Schroeder's in critical condition and the nurse at the desk won't let you through?_

 **I'll make them. I finally reach the hospital, luckily it wasn't more than a ten minute drive from my house, pull into the parking lot. Now, I'm not exactly a runner, but I'll run for the people I care about. I'm coming Schroeder. I swear I'm coming.**

 **Scene Change**

 **I had to park the car kind of far in the hospital parking lot. I'm pretty sure my car beeped when my mind went on auto pilot to lock it. Schroeder. I have to get to Schroeder. I sprint to the front doors of the revolving door of the hospital and run to the Emergency section of the hospital assuming that this is where they brought him. I patiently wait for the revolving door to let me through to the hospital…seriously, can this thing go any slower?**

 **I run up to the front desk almost completely out of breath and panting,**

"Can I help you miss?" A pretty curly red-haired nurse inquires.

"Yes, I'm looking for Schroeder. Can you please tell me what room he's in?"

"I would love to help you miss, but I can't."

"What! Why the fuck not?"

"How do I know that you're not just some crazy stalker?"

"Do you even know who I am? I'm Lucy Van Pelt, Schroeder's best friend. Now, you are going to tell me where the fuck he is right now."

 **The ferocity in my voice must have scared her, but I decide to yank the clipboard out of her hand and push her back into the chair with as much force as possible to make a point. This bitch isn't going to keep me from Schroeder.**

"228. Room 228 is where you'll find him."

 **I grunt some sort of thank you and run straight up the stairs. I don't have time to wait for an elevator right now. I reach the top of the stairs and run down the corridor, I see Schroeder's dad coming out of what I'm guessing is Schroeder's room. I guess they have been waiting for me to arrive.**

 **I sprint down to where he is and I greet and give him a hug. I just let him comfort me for maybe thirty seconds. And then I start,**

"I'm so sorry. Schroeder and I had a huge blowout tonight. He tried to fix things with me, but I wouldn't let him. Then, I went home and wrote a song about our current situation and he wasn't supposed to hear any of it. I swear. I heard a car door slam extremely loudly, when I went to the window. Schroeder had started his car, I guess he didn't want me to see him and he got spooked." **I'm sobbing into Schroeder's fathers shirt.**

"Lucy, I'm sure that Schroeder's not upset with you. You need to go into his hospital room now though."

 **I'm terrified. I have no idea how bad of shape he's in.**

 _Alright Lucy, take a deep breath. Schroeder needs you and I'll help._

 **The sight in front of my eyes is how I never ever wanted to see Schroeder. He looks helpless. He looks ghostly pale. He has a huge gash on the left side of his forehead and it looks like he's bandaged around his abdomen. His mother looks up and acknowledges my presence.**

"I'm so sorry. I already told your husband about the huge blowout Schroeder and I had. It's my fault that this happened. Please-"

 **She cuts me off, and I swear I thought she would've screamed at me, but instead she decides to comfort me.**

"Lucy, honey, it's not your fault. I'm sure you want to know what happened and I'll tell you. Okay, so apparently what the camera at the light caught was this. Schroeder was sitting completely stopped at a red light, when a car broadsides him and went through the light. What the camera caught was movement in Schroeder's car, he was just waiting for the light to turn green. When the other car crashed into him..." She starts to sob, " the front end went through Schroeder's drivers side car door. The guy hit him so hard that the car flipped with Schroeder pinned inside the car. The EMT's got there and found him. It took them a couple of minutes, but luckily they managed to get him out of the car. Lucy, when they put Schroeder on the stretcher, the cops arrived and he said your name three times before he went completely out of it. Then one of the officers while surveying the damage while surveying the damage on the car found Schroeder's cell phone. They called us first and we rushed over here. I swear Lucy I meant to call you, but I knew that the officer would call you anyways. You know Schroeder was in the middle of texting you when everything happened."

 **I cry into her shoulder because Schroeder's unconscious at the moment. Can't he feel my presence?**

"I'm just - I"

 **She keeps her arms wrapped around me in a protective hug and just rubs my back to try to calm me.**

"I know, honey. I know."

 **Unspoken words and I swear it was like she could read my thoughts. I walk back over to Schroeder's hospital bed, intertwine my fingers with his hoping and praying that he's going to wake up. I need to talk to him. Please Schroeder, I'm half a heart without you. I beg silently. Then, as if my prayers were answered I feel a squeeze on my hand and my eyes go wide. I've been so focused on our hands, I haven't even tried talking to him out loud. I hear my name,**

"Lucy…Lucy, Lucy." **Austin mumbles groggily and trying to open his eyes.**

 **His mother screams,** " I NEED SCHROEDER'S DOCTOR RIGHT NOW! Honey get Schroeder's Doctor! Hurry!"

 **We hear his father scream to her and I that they've found Schroeder's doctor, confirm that they are coming. The doctor and Schroeder's father run down the hallway corridor and full speed into Schroeder's hospital room. Once Schroeder's eyes are open he looks around the room I'm guessing trying to place where he is. He tries to sit up but he's too battered and groans because he's obviously in pain and touches his head. The doctor once in rushes Schroeder's parents and I outside the door so he can assess what's going on with Schroeder.**

 **Schroeder's POV**

 **Whoa. It's so bright in here, it's definitely not my bedroom. Did I even make it home? Everything seems to be somewhat a blur to me.**

"Where am I? Why am I in the hospital? How long have I been here?"

"Schroeder. You were in a car wreck. You've been out cold for a few hours."

"Where are my mom and dad? My girl - **I stop myself mid thought,** "I mean Lucy?"

"Schroeder. I need to check a few things out first and then you can have visitors okay?" **Schroeder just nods in understanding.**

 **The doctor checks Schroeder's vitals, gives him pain medication for his migraine and injuries. He shines the lights in his eyes. Once the doctor gives approval, my parents come in and so does Lucy. It's obvious that they've all been crying. I can't believe I did this. My mom rushes over to the right side of my bed, my dad follows. Lucy rushes to the left side of my bed, I can tell that she wants to look at me but lets her head hang instead.**

"Schroeder honey, thank God you're awake. You scared us. Now whatever happened between you and Lucy can stay between you and Lucy, but don't you ever scare us like that again young man. You're our only child."

 **My mother is crying and yelling but trying not to yell…Honestly, I really don't know how to explain it other than she was extremely worried and scared, yeah. Maybe scared is a better word. She pulls me into a hug and I wince in pain because she hugged around my bruised ribs a little too tightly. My dad rubs her shoulders to try and soothe her.**

"I'm glad that you're alright son. Doctor, does Schroeder have a concussion or anything we should worry about?"

"No sir, but we'd like to keep him here under surveillance for the next 24-48 hours to make sure."

"I have to go see another patient, my pager just buzzed but I'll be back to check on you in a little while Schroeder."

 **We all thank the doctor and he exits the room. My parents look at each other, they're doing that silent communication thing that they have with their minds. Ugh. I hate when they do that and then my father speaks up,**

 **"** Son, I'm going to get your mother some coffee. We'll be back a little later to check on you." **I just nod my head and with that they walk out the door and Lucy and I are alone. Or so we thought what I neglected to see was that they were just on the other side of the glass looking into the room observing Lucy and I ,**

"When are Schroeder and Lucy going to realize that they belong together?"

"I don't know. I could tell that Schroeder's upset though."

"Yes, I know dear. I could see the pain in his eyes, there's something he's not telling us. He's only acted like that a few times and it was always because another boy was crushing on or wanted to be with Lucy."

"I know. I've never seen Lucy cry before until today. She literally ran into my arms. She looked so broken. It was like she lost the other half of her heart."

"Me too. I love Lucy like she's already a part of our family. Let's leave now, go get that coffee. I myself have a headache from crying."

 **Scene Change - Schroeder's POV**

 **We've only been silent for a couple of seconds, I decide to break the silence. I reach for Lucy's hand to comfort her.**

"Lucy, Baby. Please look at me." **She looks up at me with tears still streaming down her face. She's not yelling at me just yet, so maybe we're making some progress.**

 **"** Schroeder. I'm just so sorry. I know that you heard my song and I swear you weren't meant to hear that. It was only supposed to be for me and as a way to vent out my feelings." **She turns her body and puts her arms around my neck while crying into my hair.**

"Please don't cry Lucy. You know I was in the middle of texting you, but I never sent it because well as soon as I was about to hit send bright flashing lights surrounded me. Will you let me tell you now?"

"Schroeder. Now's not the time for that. You were just in a horrible accident. I could have lost you. Let's just leave it at I know, I do too more than you will ever know."

 **She didn't say the words, but I knew exactly what she was trying to say. She's still with Shermy, I think and I'm sure that she's just trying to be respectful of him.**

"Now, I want to make you feel better. Tell me what I can do to help you with a speedy recovery."

 **Well here goes, this is bold, but I literally saw my life flash before my eyes and I really don't give a shit, she was mine first.**

"I think that you know."

 **She takes her buried head from my neck and slowly backs away in question but knowing. I grab both sides of her head so her eyes meet mine, then I go ninety and she goes ten. Our lips meet and this kiss is just so much better than any of the other kisses we've had so far. I could feel** **my heart beat pumping super** **kind of like how it did when I first performed Beethoven on stage and Lucy was front row in the audience and I felt on top of the world. That's how Lucy makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. When Lucy kisses me it's just a rush, the best feeling in the world. I don't know how long we've been kissing, I'd assume that it has been at least ten minutes or more. Her body and the way it's reacting to mine is telling me that her heart's racing and that she's short of breath. I reluctantly pull away and she looks disappointed, but then I rub her hand between her thumb and index finger to soothe her.**

"There's one other thing I want Lucy."

 **You'd think Lucy would look nervous, but she doesn't she seems calmer and more at ease,**

"Oh really what's that?"

"Can you sing a song to me baby?" **She just looks at me and smiles.**

"I don't have a piano or anything, but how about I sing you a song a cappella?"

 **I smile telling her that's what I want. She starts to hum and get the melody of whatever song she's about to sing in her head, so she stays on beat and in tempo as well. She sits on the edge of my bed, grabs my hands to intertwine them with hers, and then, the girl I'm so in love with, my best friend, Lucy Van Pelt starts to sing,**

 _It's like you're a drug_

 _It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

 _It's like I'm stuck_

 _It's like I'm running from you all the time_

 _And I know I let you have all the power_

 _It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

 _It's like you're a leech_

 _Sucking the life from me_

 _It's like I can't breathe_

 _Without you inside of me_

 _And I know I let you have all the power_

 _And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

 _It's like I can't breathe_

 _It's like I can't see anything_

 _Nothing but you_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _It's like I can't think_

 _Without you interrupting me_

 _In my thoughts_

 _In my dreams_

 _You've taken over me_

 _It's like I'm not me_

 _It's like I'm not me_

 _It's like I'm lost_

 _It's like I'm giving up slowly_

 _It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

 _Leave me alone_

 _And I know these voices in my head_

 _Are mine alone_

 _And I know I'll never change my ways_

 _If I don't give you up now_

 _It's like I can't breathe_

 _It's like I can't see anything_

 _Nothing but you_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _It's like I can't think_

 _Without you interrupting me_

 _In my thoughts_

 _In my dreams_

 _You've taken over me_

 _It's like I'm not me_

 _It's like I'm not me_

 _I'm hooked on you_

 _I need a fix_

 _I can't take it_

 _Just one more hit_

 _I promise I can deal with it_

 _I'll handle it, quit it_

 _Just one more time_

 _Then that's it_

 _Just a little bit more to get me through this_

 _I'm hooked on you_

 _I need a fix_

 _I can't take it_

 _Just one more hit_

 _I promise I can deal with it_

 _I'll handle it, quit it_

 _Just one more time_

 _Then that's it_

 _Just a little bit more to get me through this_

 _It's like I can't breathe_

 _It's like I can't see anything_

 _Nothing but you_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _It's like I can't think_

 _Without you interrupting me_

 _In my thoughts_

 _In my dreams_

 _You've taken over me_

 _It's like I'm not me_

 _It's like I'm not me_

 **She finishes the song and I'm just in complete awe of her beauty. I'm sure that she would say she looks like a hot mess, but to me, she looks perfect.**

"Baby that was beautiful. You're beautiful. If I've learned anything from the accident it's that life is too short…I don't want to spend another second without you."

"Schroeder…I really don't want to talk about any of this. I don't want to worry about Shermy. I just want to be right here. I want us to be right here and in this moment together. Please let that be enough. We'll worry about everything else later."

 **I lean my head forward and huskily say into her ear,**

"Well if you don't want to talk -"

 **She cuts me off and kisses me. Normally I kiss her to shut her up, but right now it's the other way around. She hasn't said that she loves me, but I can feel it, I know that she does. She's with Shermy, while I should care I don't. I don't care because she gets me in a way that no one else does. And I'm supposed to be the one that she ends up with. We're endgame and one of these days I'm going to tell her just that.**

 **It's now that I've realized more than ever that. I'm not giving Lucy up. Ever. I'm going to fight Shermy for Lucy and WIN.**

 **BRING IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**

 _Finally Schroeder. Alright, I need some time to recover since everything seems kinda jumbled. But Operation Schucy is a GO!_

 **I smirk and thank my conscience for the support, go back to kissing** _ **my girl.**_

 **Awww see!? Everything happens for a reason!**

 **Unfortunately this is still just the beginning of the story and they have plenty of other hurdles to overcome first. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. All is Fair in Love and War Right?

**Hello everyone!** **Here's chapter 6! Lots of drama coming your way….**

 **I don't own the Peanuts**

… _ **.**_

 **Schroeder's POV**

 **I wake up and it feels like it's the middle of the night, I look down at my beautiful Lucy sleeping in my arms with her head nuzzled in the crook of my neck as her perfect wavy jet-black hair falls around her face. The door opens and reveals a curly haired ginger nurse who I guess just has to do the usual routine and check my IV drip along with other things. She walks into my hospital room, walks over to my bed and asks if I need anything. She's pretty, but she's not my type. She asks if I'm in some pain and I wince and try to cover the pain. She walks over to her cart with my pain medication and brings it to me.**

"You know, you two are a really cute couple."

"Oh, we're not a couple. We're actually best friends." __ _I want to be a couple more than anything._

 **The tall curly haired girl searches my eyes trying to figure stuff out,** "Really? Well, I thought that I should let you know that I watched her run from the parking lot into the hospital like her life depended on it. When she reached the front desk I assumed she was a crazy stalker. I refused to help her and she literally yanked the clipboard out of my hand with your information and shoved me back into my chair. I've never experienced anything like that before." _**She sounded a little annoyed when she said all this.**_

"I'm sorry, she was probably just really worried. That's kinda how she always is. She's a little aggressive…"

 _ **"**_ Wait, so why aren't you together then?" **The red head asks.**

"She has a boyfriend and it's kind of a long story."

"So…what I'm hearing is you're single and available?" **She lets a smile grace her lips** **.**

"I guess, I technically am."

"My name's Frieda. Okay, Schroeder. It looks like you should be good to go. Listen, it's probably none of my business, but if you're not with her why don't you try to find someone else? She might be closer than you think."

 **She winks at me. I know that Lucy and I aren't officially together, but this feels like cheating even talking to Frieda while Lucy's here in my arms.**

"I'm sorry. What?"

 **I felt Lucy start to stir and I really don't want her to hear any of this conversation.**

"Just think about it, oh by the way if you're wondering I'm just an intern here. I'm planning to go to college to become a nurse. So, I see that you're eighteen, so am I. Maybe we can be friends?"

 **Wow, this girl is really forward. Lucy stirs more and I can sense that she's going to wake up any second now, just as I suspected,**

"Mmmm Schroeder?"

 **Frieda stiffens and motions that she should probably leave, and whispers loud enough so only I can hear her,** "Well, I better go, but I'll be back later to check on you. Just think about my proposition?"

 **Frieda closes the door as she leaves and Lucy wakes up.**

 _ **"**_ What time is it? Oh my god, did we fall asleep?"

 **Lucy becomes alert all of the sudden when she remembers that we are at the hospital.** "Schroeder, are you in any sort of pain?"

 _"_ Baby, it's alright. It's about 5:00a.m. I was in pain, but I am much better now that you're awake with me."

 **I say to her genuinely, I mean it is half the truth after all.** **I don't have to tell her, that the cute nurse suggested that we become friends.**

 _Did you just say cute nurse?_

 **Fuck, you again. Can't I have one thought to myself without you trying to make me feel bad?**

 _Did you just hear yourself? What happened to Operation Schucy? Are you trying to tell me that you don't love Lucy? Because I will mentally slap you upside the head and make sure that I give you a massive migraine on top of all of your other current ailments_ _ **.**_

 **Of course I love Lucy, I'm in love with Lucy. Don't be ridiculous. Frieda is cute and Lucy's with Shermy. So, what's the problem? Why can Lucy have someone and I can't?**

 _Schroeder, she has you too. I guess I see what you're saying, but I really don't think it's going to work out the way that you want it to. How do you think Lucy's going to react when she sees that you and Piper have become friendly?_

 **I don't know, I just don't see what the big deal is. Lucy's with Shermy, so why can't I be friends with Frieda?**

 _You really want me to answer that? I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. You know exactly why. I think you're playing with fire._

 **I must have zoned out because I feel Lucy lightly shaking me and apparently I have been for a couple of hours,**

"What? Oh, sorry baby."

"Schroeder what's going on. I can tell that you were deep in thought."

"Well, remember how you asked me if I was in pain? I actually was, and then a curly haired nurse came in and gave me my pain meds."

"Oh, I see. Was she pretty?"

"N- no. I mean, Yes. But - " **Lucy doesn't even let me finish to tell her that Frieda's not her.**

"I see…" **She turns away from me.**

 **Lucy's cell starts to ring, she motions that she better get it. I hear her answer and I can tell by the tone and the pure sweetness in her voice who it is. Man, I thought she only did that on the phone with me.**

"Oh hey Shermy… I'm at the hospital…. Yes, I'm alright…. Schroeder was in a car accident…. I'm sorry I didn't see your text…. I've been kind of out of it... What, you're on your way here?...Okay, see you soon." **And with that she ends the call.**

 **She comes back over to my hospital bed. I can tell that she's nervous, she thinks that I didn't hear their conversation, but I did. I definitely did, I don't want that tool to come here and take her away from me.**

"Schroeder, that was Shermy. He's on his way over to the hospital."

 **I grunt** _ **,**_ _ **"**_ I know."

"Listen, last night was a mistake. I mean I can't believe that I've already cheated on Shermy. I think it's just because I was vulnerable, and look at you and where you are, and I'm feeling this whirlwind of emotions - "

 **I cut her off,** _ **"**_ Baby, last night wasn't a mistake. We're not a mistake. We're meant to be together."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure that you told me that the ginger nurse was attractive."

 **Is she jealous?**

 _Ding! Ding! Ding! You really are an idiot, Schroeder. If you lose her, you're going to lose everything._

 **I go to grab her face knowing full well that it may be quite some time until the next time she allows me to kiss her. I'm in the middle of leaning in when the door opens revealing...**

 **Frieda.**

 **Lucy pulls away and stands next to my hospital bed.**

 **Lucy says clearly annoyed,** "Well, I should go wait outside for Gavin."

 **She turns to leave and I grab a hold of her arm, try to get her to stay.**

 **Meanwhile Frieda just observes everything that's happening.**

 _ **"**_ Lucy, wait! Please stay." **She turns to me with anger clearly evident in her eyes** _ **.**_

"No, I think I should wait for my actual boyfriend." **Lucy pushes past Frieda hitting her in the arm and out of my room** _ **.**_

 **Ouch.**

 _See I told you. You shouldn't have told her about Frieda, now she's pissed._

 **Now I'm left alone in the room with Frieda. Great. Just fucking great. She ruined my moment with Lucy the girl I love, and yet I don't know, I can't be entirely mad at her for some reason.**

"I'm sorry Schroeder, I didn't mean to interrupt. It looks like Lucy's mad. So listen I was thinking…since you aren't with her…maybe we could date? I think we could be right for each other."

"Listen Frieda, you seem like a really nice girl and all but I love - _ **"**_ **She cuts me off and kisses me. I don't even have time to react.**

 _Wtf just happened?!_

 **I open my eyes and see…**

 _ **FUCK!**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 7 WILL BE UP SOON! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?**_ __ _ **FIND OUT SOON!**_


	7. And Here Comes the Jealousy!

**Hello lovies!**

 **Here's chapter 7 for ya! Chapter 6 ended on a cliffhanger so here we go!**

 **I don't own the Peanuts or the song lyrics.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Shermy just got to the hospital, he runs over to me once he gets out of his car. We walk back into the hospital and I notice that no one is at the front desk, huh, that's weird. We walk hand in hand over to the elevator and get in and head up to the second floor. We took the elevator because I knew that I needed to regain my composure after Frieda interrupted Schroeder and I. Shermy intertwines our hands and we walk onto the elevator. We ride the elevator up and reach Schroeder's floor. We walk out of the elevator and down the corridor that leads to Schroeder's room. When we reach Schroeder's room I see something that breaks my heart. I fight back to keep in the tears in my eyes.**

 **Schroeder. Frieda. Kissing.**

 **I cough loudly to interrupt their little make out session. They both jerk away from each other. Shermy and I walk into the room, we stand there awkwardly for a minute. He doesn't know that I've met Frieda before and she's an intern here.**

 **Shermy decides to break the tension and speaks,** "Hey man! How are you feeling?"

 **Schroeder responds,** "I'm alright, at least my famous musical hands are still in tact." **Shermy just laughs at how un-humble Austin's being right now.**

 **I think to myself,** _Yeah for now. You lying bastard._

 **Frieda is still standing there and I send daggers in her direction motioning for her to not even think about leaving. She stands there frozen. PERFECT.**

 **"** Shermy honey. I'm kind of thirsty. Do you think you could get me some coffee downstairs in the cafeteria?"

"Sure Angel, anything for you. I know how you like it." **Shermy replies sweetly as he exits kissing my forehead.**

 **Frieda starts to move but I stop her,** "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ally I-I-I-" **She looks at my with wide, terrified eyes.**

"You what? You dumb bimbo? You know I find it extremely ironic that you're the same bitch who refused to give me Schroeder's room information. And when I walk in here-"

 **Schroeder interjects,** "Baby, I can explain-"

 **Frieda looks at Schroeder confused and looks back to me even more confused.**

 _Wow, so not only is she a bimbo but she's also stupid. Just peachy!_

"You, shut it. I don't want to hear whatever lame ass excuse you have for this…And as for you - "

 **I grab her by her hair and throw her into the wall. I don't know what came over me. She stands up and I slap her across the face. The nerve of this bitch, she obviously doesn't understand girl code.**

 _Girl Code. Right, and that's really while you're mad? Are you sure it's not some sort of territorial thing?_

 **The worst part is, is that she saw Schroeder and I sleeping next to each other on his hospital bed. She's probably the one that's the psycho. If looks could kill Frieda would be dead.**

"I'm only going to say this once. Get the HELL OUT!"

 **Frieda scrambles to her feet and runs out of the room and probably to the nearest bathroom, but I'm so angry that I could care less.**

 **Schroeder opens his mouth to speak,** "Wow, that was seriously hot." **He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him, he starts to lean in. I can't believe that he's trying to kiss me after I saw him kiss Frieda. I wriggle out of his grip and move to stand at the end of his bed.**

"Schroeder, once Shermy gets back I'm leaving with him. You get out of the hospital tomorrow anyways and I'm sure you want to spend some time with Frieda."

"But, you can't leave me for him. Lucy, I don't want you to go. Let me explain." **He's begging but I'm standing firm.**

" _It's too late to apologize."_ **I said quoting one of my favorite songs.**

 **I continue, "** Maybe you should have thought about that before you kissed Frieda." **I walk slightly towards him.**

 **Schroeder spits back,** "You can't seriously be mad about that when you're with Shermy."

 **Now I'm really pissed,** "Wow, Schroeder. So much for being with me and not officially being together being enough for you. Thanks for lying to me."

"Baby, please just stop." **He's looking at me with those pleading eyes and I know that he's hoping that I will soften and cave, but I'm not.**

 _Is he freaking serious?_

"No. Screw off. As a matter of fact, go fuck yourself or better yet, Frieda." **I can see the pain in Schroeder's eyes, he winces like I just kicked a puppy. I know that he's never slept with anyone, hell I've never even slept with anyone yet. I want it to be special and with the guy that I love.**

 **...**

 **Our discussion is interrupted when Shermy returns with my coffee.** "Hey angel. So, I know from yesterday that you like French Vanilla, cream and two sweet and low so that's what I brought you."

 **I touch his face not caring if Schroeder's watching or even remotely mad at the moment** , "Thanks handsome. I really appreciate it. "

 **We stay with Schroeder a few more minutes and then leave the hospital. I gave him a cold goodbye and a half-hearted smile and the most distant one armed hug possible, while I'm hugging him he says he whispers into my hair,**

"I'm not going to stop fighting for you. You're the one I want."

 **I just shrug it off, and Shermy and I say goodbye to Schroeder. As we walk out of the room Shermy wraps his arm around my waist in a protective manner. I could feel Schroeder glaring at Shermy from his room but he deserved a taste of his own medicine.**

 **Scene Change**

"Angel, I've noticed that you seem tense. Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, Shermy. I'm probably just tired. I haven't eaten much either."

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Not right now, I'm just going to head to home."

 **Shermy hugs me and tells me to just give him a call when I'm up for getting together.**

"How about we go to dinner later on?"

 **I notice that his smile brightens and it's almost as nice as Schroeder's. I feel a twinge of pain in my heart. I know exactly what I'm going to do when I get home.**

"Sounds great Angel. It's a date. I'll call you around 5:00pm."

 **Shermy hugs me, kisses my forehead and goes to get into his pickup truck. He goes to pull away and looks confused.**

 **"** Wait!"

 **I must have cut him off-guard. He plays with the tendrils of my jet-black hair staring into my eyes intently. He leans in and so do I. His lips are mine so fast that I can't even think let alone react fast enough.**

 **Oh my god! What am I doing?**

 _Kissing your boyfriend._

 _ **This just feels wrong.**_

 _Because it's not Schroeder? How do you really feel?_

 **This kiss is different, it's sweet, genuine and pure just like Shermy. It looks like Schroeder didn't ruin everything after all.**

 _Way to ignore my question, stop being a bitch. I want you to follow your heart. Now whose is it with? Schroeder or Shermy?_

 **I don't know.**

 _Liar._

 **My thoughts are interrupted by a concerned Shermy, "** What was that for Angel?" **Gavin pulls away with the cutest smile and leans his forehead with mine.**

"I just wanted to say thank you for being so sweet and worrying about me. I'll see you later." **He kisses my forehead gets in his pick up trick and then leaves.**

 **Scene Change**

 **I finally reach my house and walk through the doors and upstairs to my bedroom, grab my piano. Wow, talk about deja-vu. Thankfully, I don't have to worry about Schroeder eavesdropping because he's in the hospital. I grab my notebook and open it to a blank page. My emotions right now are all over the place.**

 **Why did I kiss Shermy?**

 _Because you like him, but that's not the only reason you did._

 **What are you talking about?**

 _You did it because you're mad at Schroeder. You didn't even let him explain about that kiss you walked in on him having with Frieda._

 **Are you serious? No explanation was needed.**

 _It looks like you're jealous and yet you're with Shermy still. What are you doing?_

 **I don't know. I don't know how I'm feeling.**

 _Lie._

 **Screw this, I'm just going to write another song.**

 _Fine, God I'm just trying to help. I think you'll know how you "feel" and about whom when you finish writing this song._

 _ **The Last Time-Taylor Swift**_

 _Find myself at your door,_

 _Just like all those times before,_

 _I'm not sure how I got there,_

 _All roads they lead me here_

 _I imagine you are home,_

 _In your room, all alone,_

 _And you open your eyes into mine,_

 _And everything feels better,_

 _Right before your eyes,_

 _I'm breaking, no past_

 _No reasons why,_

 _Just you and me_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

 _Put my name at the top of your list,_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

 _You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye_

 _You find yourself at my door,_

 _Just like all those times before,_

 _You wear your best apology,_

 _But I was there to watch you leave,_

 _And all the times I let you in,_

 _Just for you to go again,_

 _Disappear when you come back,_

 _Everything is better_

 _Right before your eyes,_

 _I'm aching, no past_

 _Nowhere to hide,_

 _Just you and me_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

 _Put my name at the top of your list,_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

 _You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye_

 _This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,_

 _This is the last time I say it's been you all along,_

 _This is the last time I let you in my door,_

 _This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

 _Put my name at the top of your list,_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

 _You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you this (this is the last time I'm asking you this)_

 _Put my name at the top of your list (put my name on the top of your list)_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you why (this is the last time I'm asking you why)_

 _You break my heart in the blink of an eye (You break my heart)_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you,_

 _Last time I'm asking you,_

 _Last time I'm asking you this_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you,_

 _Last time I'm asking you,_

 _Last time I'm asking you this_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you,_

 _Last time I'm asking you,_

 _Last time I'm asking you this_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you,_

 _Last time I'm asking you,_

 _Last time I'm asking you this_

 **Okay, so I've written yet another song about Schroeder.**

 _Mmmmm hmmm. And what is this telling you?_

 **That I have to move on. I can do this right?**

 _Wow, for someone really smart you're so clueless when it comes to what you want and deserve._

 _ **I don't know who I should be with! Hello? Are you still there?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Great, I'm all alone and even my own conscience abandoned me.**_

 _ **I get up off of my bed, my phone dings indicating that I have smiling and thinking it'll be from Shermy. Boy, was I wrong.**_

 _ **To Lucy from Schroeder: 4:09p.m.**_

 _ **Baby, I already miss you. I don't like how we left things. Please let me explain.**_

 _ **To Schroeder from Lucy: 4:10 p.m.**_

 _ **I can't talk now Schroeder. I have a date with Shermy to get ready for.**_

 _ **To Lucy from Schroeder: 4:11p.m.**_

 _ **But, I thought that…never mind :'(**_

 _ **To Schroeder from Lucy: 4:13 p.m.**_

 _ **You thought what Schroeder? Why don't you go ask Frieda out?**_

 _ **To Lucy from Schroeder: 4:14p.m.**_

 _ **You can't be serious! You know what fine. Maybe I will. I probably owe her anyways for you decking her earlier.**_

 _ **To Schroeder from Lucy: 4:15 p.m.**_

 _ **You know what? If that's how you're going to be, do whatever the fuck you want. Be with whoever the fuck you want. Don't bother coming over here tomorrow. I don't even want to look at you right now.**_

 _ **To Lucy from Schroeder: 4:15p.m.**_

 _ **Baby, please.**_

 _ **I can't believe that I just told Schroeder to ask Frieda out. Wow, I'm such a bitch. If he ends up going out with her on a date then this is all on me.**_

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review** **Chapter 8 will be coming up soon!**


	8. The Start of World War III

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I had finals and Christmas and everything so I haven't had time to write but here's another chapter!**_

 _ **I don't own the Peanuts or the songs.**_

 **Schroeder's POV**

 **I texted Lucy hours ago and she still hasn't responded. I want nothing more than to chuck my cellphone across the room because I'm so frustrated in more ways than one. I put my head in my heads and wince in pain since I'm still pretty beaten up from the accident. There's a knock on the door, but Charlie Brown, Linus, and the rest of the gang just left a little while ago so that can't be them.**

"Come In!" **I yell to whoever is on the other side of the door. I'm hoping it's Lucy, but my heart knows that it's not. Whenever Lucy's close my heart starts to race and I can feel her presence.**

"

Oh, hi Frieda." **She walks in timidly like she's walking on egg shells**.

"Hey Schroeder. Is L-Lucy here?" _Wow. Her voice is shaky._

"No, she hasn't been here since she left with Shermy."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. Well, I'm not sorry that I kissed you. Can I ask you something?" **I nod in response for her to go on.**

"What's going on with you and Lucy?"

"N- nothing." **I lied.**

" Are you sure because I'm pretty sure that your 'best friend' wouldn't hit me if there wasn't something going on between the two of you?"

 **I don't respond right away,** "Listen. It's complicated."

"What's complicated about it? If you're not going to be with Lucy then why can't you be with someone else? Why can't you be with... me? We could be good together."

 **Frieda looks for me to answer her, and there's probably a million different reasons as to why I shouldn't be with her.**

"Frieda. Come here."

"What is it Schroeder **?" I motion for her to lean down like I'm about to tell her something and I just kiss her.**

"You know you're right. If I'm not going to be with Lucy then I can be with you. So, Frieda will you be my girlfriend?" **She kisses me and there's my answer right there. She looks at me and her eyes are smiling, but they aren't the eyes that I wish they were. Lucy's.**

 _Schroeder, what the hell are you doing?_

 **I believe I just got myself a girlfriend.**

 _Right only one problem._

 **What's that?**

 _Wrong girl. Get ready for World War III ! This is going to be a complete shit show. How exactly are you going to keep this from Lucy?_

 **I'm not.**

 _You don't deserve Lucy. Wow, you really are an asshole. No wonder she hasn't broken up with Shermy. Look at what you've done now. She's better off with Shermy. I bet he won't crush her heart repeatedly like you have. You're un-fucking-real._

 **I shake off and ignore my conscience,** "Hey, why don't we take a picture of us so I can put it as your picture under my contacts?"

"Sure boyfriend." **At the word boyfriend coming out of Frieda's mouth I cringe.**

 _Idiot._

 **She comes to stand next to me and we get ready for the first picture, we hear the click and the flash goes off.** _ **Wow, we look weird together.**_ **We take another picture, I see that it's about 10:00 p.m. and she asks me to send it to her. She puts her number in my phone and I create a message to text her the pic. I go to my favorites section and add her to my list. I set up the picture message and send it to her phone.**

 **A minute later, I get texts from Lucy, Charlie Brown, and Sally.**

From Lucy to Schroeder:10:00 p.m. Don't talk to me.

From Sally to Schroeder: 10:01 p.m. Are you serious right now!?

From Charlie Brown to Schroeder: 10:01 p.m. Bro, you're my best friend, but you're an idiot. Sally and Lucy are already texting me about this picture.

 **Frieda notices that I've tensed up a bit. I tell her that I'm tired and I should probably just get some sleep since I am getting checked out of the hospital tomorrow. She gives me a peck goodbye and I tell her that I'll call or see her tomorrow. Okay, now I can freak out.**

 **Fuck. I created two separate texts with the same picture. I try to figure out how that picture got sent to Lucy, Charlie Brown, and Sally too. One to Frieda, but when I added her to my favorites and selected the category it must have sent to them too. Wow, now I'm definitely fucked. The picture sent to them was of Frieda kissing me on my cheek and I was grinning wider than the fucking Grinch when his heart grew three sizes.**

 _I'm sorry. Who told you that this was a bad idea in the worst kind of way? I'd love to see how you're going to get your ass out of this bind. No way am I helping you. Good luck on getting Lucy to break up with Shermy. You claimed that you only wanted her, and yet you just sent her a picture of Frieda kissing you on the cheek. I'm done with you. Go to bed or play some music. I really don't give a shit right now._

 **There's no way I'm getting out of this. Sally and Lucy are already talking to Charlie Brown about this. I'm fucked. I hope that he can convince them that it's not what it looks like. I know what I can do until I fall asleep listen to some music. I check out my playlists on my phone, the song starts to play.**

 _ **Maroon 5: This Love**_

 _I was so high I did not recognize_

 _ **The fire burning in her eyes**_

 _The chaos that controlled my mind_

 _Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane_

 _ **Never to return again**_

 _ **But always in my heart, oh!**_

 _This love has taken its toll on me_

 _ **She said goodbye too many times before**_

 _ **And her heart is breaking in front of me**_

 _And I have no choice_

 _Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

 _I tried my best to feed her appetite_

 _Keep her coming every night_

 _So hard to keep her satisfied, oh!_

 _ **Kept playing love like it was just a game**_

 _ **Pretending to feel the same**_

 _ **Then turn around and leave again**_

 _This love has taken its toll on me_

 _She said goodbye too many times before_

 _And her heart is breaking in front of me_

 _And I have no choice_

 _Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

 _I'll fix these broken things_

 _Repair your broken wings_

 _And make sure everything's alright_

 _(It's alright, it's alright)_

 _ **My pressure on your hips**_

 _ **Sinking my fingertips**_

 _ **Into every inch of you**_

 _ **Because I know that's what you want me to do**_

 _This love has taken its toll on me_

 _She said goodbye too many times before_

 _Her heart is breaking in front of me_

 _And I have no choice_

 _Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

 _This love has taken its toll on me_

 _She said goodbye too many times before_

 _And my heart is breaking in front of me_

 _And she said goodbye too many times before_

 _This love has taken its toll on me_

 _She said goodbye too many times before_

 _Her heart is breaking in front of me_

 _And I have no choice_

 _Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

 **Lucy's POV**

 **I pick up the phone and 3-way call Sally and Charlie Brown the second I received that picture message from Schroeder. I stupidly thought he would send me a cute one of a sad puppy face showing that he misses me, but nope. Of course not. I wanted to tell them how awesome my date with Shermy went, but I'm no longer in the mood to do so. I'm waiting for Sally to pick up and it only takes her half a ring and then before I know it Charlie Brown is on the other line too.**

"Hey guys."

"Lucy! Are you okay?" **They both reply in unison.**

"I'm F-fine."

"You don't sound fine to me." **Sally states.**

"Can you guys come over? I really need a hug right now. I can't call Shermy because that would just be weird to have him come over when I'm upset about that picture and then I'd have to explain and well-"

"Lucy! You're rambling. Let me just grab my keys and I'll be on my way. "

"Thanks Sally."

"Lucy, I can bring Snoopy over for you to pet. Will that make you feel better?"

"That's really sweet Charlie Brown, but no. I just need my best friends right now. The one's I can count on."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." **They both hang up and I'll just assume that they're on their way.**

 **While I'm waiting for Sally and Charlie Brown to get here I decide to listen to some music.**

 **Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri**

know I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

 **Schroeder's POV**

 **Shit. If Lucy and Sally are already texting Charlie Brown about the picture I better call him. I pick up my cell and it's already starting to get late, but I really don't care. The phone starts to ring,**

 _ **Come on Charlie Brown Pick Up**_ **. He picks up on the third ring.**

"Charlie Brown! I need to talk to you."

"Hey man. I don't have long to talk."

"What? why?"

"I'm on my way to Lucy's now, so is Sally. Schroeder…what were you thinking?"

"Charlie Brown, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh yeah. I know you, and I can tell when you're full of shit which in this case, you are. That girl, Frieda right? Isn't she some nurse intern?"

"Well yeah and now my girlfriend."

 **The other line is silent and I realize that Charlie BRownjust hung up on me. I pick up the phone to redial him and it goes straight to voice-mail. Unbelievable. My best friend just hit the 'Fuck You' button on me.**

 **I give up. I'm just going to close my eyes and hopefully wake up from this nightmare tomorrow.**

 _I think that's for the best. You realize that Lucy, Sally, and Charlie Brown are all mad at you. The only one who isn't is Frieda. She's too stupid to even realize that you're just going to use her to make Lucy jealous._

 **Lucy's POV**

 **As soon as I got off the phone with Charlie Brown and Sally I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a scream and started crying. I even went to pick up the picture frame that I threw a couple of nights ago off the floor and I just cut my hand on the glass. How could I have been so stupid to think Schroeder was genuine and meant what he said?**

 _How do you know for sure that he doesn't mean what he said._

 **I don't.**

 _And you are crying here again because of who?_

 _ **Schroeder.**_

 _Right and not Shermy._

 _ **Can you just get to the point please?**_

 _Lucy, you're hurting because you love Schroeder. You're in love with Schroeder. You know, while you're with Shermy it's not fair of you to expect Scrhoeder to be alone._

 _ **But he's not alone. He's got me.**_

 _Does he? How do you know that he didn't just take that picture with Frieda because he was mad at you?_

 **The doorbell rings and on the other side are two of my best friends, Sally and Charlie Brown. They open their arms wide and motion for me to go to them. I hug Sally first and then Charlie Brown.**

"Let's just go up to my room." **Sally and Charlie Brown follow behind me.**

 **We get to my bedroom and it looks like a bomb went off in it. They see the broken picture frame and the glass on the floor. There are tissues all over my floor and when I look into the mirror I seriously look like a hot mess.**

"Lucy, what happened in here? Why is that picture frame broken? I thought that was your favorite picture of you and Schroeder."

 **Charlie Brown looks at my hand and notices the cut which is currently dripping blood.**

"Lucy, you're bleeding. Sally, go get me the first aid kit. We need to see if this cut is a surface cut or deep and if Lucy's going to need stiches or not."

 **Sally runs into the bathroom, she pushes her brother to the side for a moment so she can clean the cut properly.**

"You're lucky that this is only a surface cut, otherwise we would have had to take you to the hospital." **Charlie Brown says.**

 **I glare at him,** "I'm not going to that freaking hospital any time soon."

"Okay, so I guess now wouldn't be a good time to tell you that Schroeder called on the way over here?"

 **Sally interjects trying to motion for Charlie Brown to stop.** "Oh really? what did he have to say?" **I spit out.**

 **Just then my phone goes off and it's Schroeder calling. Charlie Brown and Sally just look at me while they listen to Schroeder's ringtone play,**

 _I want you by my side_

 _So that I never feel alone again_

 _They've always been so kind_

 _But now they've brought you away from here_

 _I hope they didn't get your mind_

 _Your heart is too strong anyway_

 _We need to fetch back the time_

 _They have stolen from us…_

 **I just let the call go to voice-mail. My phone starts blinking indicating that he's left me a voice-mail.**

 **Schroeder then proceeds to call Charlie Brown and Sally's phones who also let it go to their voice-mail.**

"Charlie Brown, are you going to tell us what Schroeder said?"

"I don't know if I should." **He sounds extremely hesitant. I guess I should prepare myself.**

"You better tell us you blockhead or else you're going to be taking the next plane to Timbuktu."

"Alright. Alright. Schroeder said that Frieda's his girlfriend." **My head starts spinning, I was standing and then everything goes black.**

"Lucy…Lucy." **I feel Charlie Brown and Sally shake me worriedly, but I feel like I'm paralyzed.**

"Big brother, she fainted. Do something." **Charlie Brown runs to the bathroom to put water on a dampen a cold washcloth and bring back to put on Lucy's head.**

"I'm going to strangle Schroeder if I see him tomorrow."

 _Now, that's my girl! I really hope that she makes good on her promise._

 **Charlie Brown and Sally know Lucy's iPhone passcode and listen to Schroeder's message:**

" _Lucy, baby please pick up the phone. I really need to talk to you. I really need to see you._

 _..._

"That fucking jerk. You mean to tell me he now has a girlfriend and he just left Lucy that message? Now, I'm really going to throttle him."

"I'm not going to stop you. I hung up on him when he told me."

 **I know that Charlie Brown and Sally think that I'm out cold, but I'm not I've heard everything. I heard the voice-mail and their conversation.**

 _I hate that I love you, Schroeder._

 _ **Even if my heart wants Schroeder, my mind tells me that Shermy is the better guy for me. At least he won't break my heart. Maybe in time I can learn to love Shermy even if it's not the same way I love Schroeder. I'm going to have to keep my distance from him so I can get over him. I was stupid to think that Schroeder would fight for me. I guess he lied and I'm so glad that I never let him tell me those three words because right now...they mean absolutely nothing. All I wanted was time to figure things out and Schroeder couldn't even give me that. I get it, I'm with Shermy and yes I like him but I'm really tired of being taken for granted. I thought Schroeder was going to stop doing that and then I would have broken up with Shermy, but he just got himself a new girlfriend.**_

 _ **Frieda. Even her name makes my blood boil.**_

 _ **I feel Charlie Brown lift me and lay me down on the bed and put me under the covers. He and Sally then exit my bedroom door and walk down the stairs locking it on the way out. My parents still away and Linus and Rerun are probably with friends so now I'm all alone. My phone starts to ring again and I open my eyes to total blackness and feel completely numb. I ignore that familiar ringtone and I'm no longer numb and completely breakdown. I look on my nightstand and see that Sally and Charlie Brown left me a note, but I'll just look at it in the morning.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned**_ __


End file.
